


The Hero Rises

by SBlackmane



Series: Unrequited [2]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Cause and Effect, Choices, Contains "Life in the Castle" Quest, F/M, Fable 3 Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hero Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBlackmane/pseuds/SBlackmane
Summary: Adalia must live with the consequences of her actions, and rise to be the Hero Albion needs. Her brother has betrayed her, and nowshemust be the one to take the kingdom by storm. There is no other that can stop his tyranny...





	

     It was all just a dream, wasn't it?

     A terrifying, confusing, painful, yet... _pleasurable_ dream. Certainly a sinful one. Adalia had dreamt that her brother, the King, of all people, came stumbling into her room at an ungodly hour, drunk, spewing nonsense about how they were complete strangers, barely knew one another, and possibly weren't even related at all. Well, most days that was how it felt. It was true that she knew so little of her elder brother. She stayed out of the King's affairs, never cared for them, and had her own duties to concern herself with. She barely recognized him anymore, and heard disturbing rumors of him. He'd changed so much from the young man he used to be. But in her dream it was almost diabolical, Logan's obsession over it, that he snatched her up, pinned her down and spouted such obscene things. It was so vivid. Her recollection of it was uncanny, as if it were real, the whole thing. And when he kissed her...

     She felt something she'd never felt before in that dream. Something wicked, yet...something wonderful. She'd never felt so alive, and it frightened her. That the thought of Logan in such a way could make her heart race in her chest. To be sure, she'd kissed someone before. She'd kissed Elliot, her sweetheart, as dear as he was to her, but it was never anything more than an innocent one, she was certain. Nothing more than a peck on the lips, and it was nice, but it never made her feel like _that_. Not anything close to how she felt in that dream of hers...that awfully distasteful dream of lying in the arms of her own brother, doing ungodly things to him...letting him do ungodly things to her. She was helpless to fight him, and, in truth...she didn't want to. And she felt so guilty.

     She woke that morning feeling so tired, so drained, as if she hadn't slept at all, which made her groan all the louder when she heard Jasper peeling back the large curtains in her room. That was odd. She didn't remember closing them. She heard Jasper sigh.

     "What a dreadfully sorry sight." he mumbled. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?"

     "What?" Adalia groaned. "Oh, go away Jasper." she grumbled as she peeled back the covers, blinded by sunlight pouring through the window.

     "Now that is hardly the response of a Princess." Jasper remarked. Adalia groaned again.

     "Oh, I know, but it's so _early_." she complained, and heard Jasper chuckle.

     "I'm afraid it's time to rise." he persisted. "With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion."

     He peeled back the covers to reveal a mess of black and white fur, and a wagging tail. Spark loved Jasper. Stuck out his tongue, panted, looking completely innocent, and nothing like the spoiled rotten, and mischievous dog he was.

     "Ah yes. One's heart soars before such regal bearing." Jasper quipped with sarcasm as Spark thumped his tail on the bed. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

     "Come on boy." Adalia said as she scratched behind Spark's ears. "If I have to get up, so do you." she sighed. And but of course Spark lept out of bed, sat straight up, and gave Jasper his best puppy dog eyes.

     "It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that." argued Jasper, but he gave in. "Oh, very well. Good dog." he mumbled as he reached to pet the dog. "What a pair. The kingdom is doomed." he smirked. "I took the liberty of setting out some feasible clothing for you today." he said, as Adalia yawned, stretched, then slowly made her way over to the mannequins, on which hung her favorite dress, which she wasn't going to wear. Though it was clean and pressed, she was certain she wore it yesterday, and hated being in the same clothing twice. But the other option was sensible, though not quite as elegant. Simple riding attire, blouse, corset, knee length skirt and trousers. But it would do. She was supposed to train with Walter early that morning, and better that she not have to fence in a dress. She shrugged and shirked the clothing from the mannequin, disappearing behind the divider to dress.

     "The young master Elliot is most anxious to speak with you this morning." she heard Jasper say. "He's waiting for you in the garden."

     "Oh, is he?" Adalia asked, putting on her best cheerful voice, as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "How sweet of him." she quipped, though it was difficult to hide her disturbance just then. For she saw something quite disturbing.

     She'd stopped dressing when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted white cloth laying on the floor beside her, behind the divider. Bending to inspect it, she knew without a doubt what it was when she held it up and saw the rips at the seems. Shredded pajamas. Gods...

     "I would recommend avoiding your brother today." Jasper said, his voice slowly becoming distant, making it evident he was leaving the room. "King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper...Have a good day, Your Majesty."

     "Will do. Bye, Jasper." Adalia called, putting on an air of pleasantry, though in truth, she was reeling behind that divider. When she heard the door close shut and latch she slumped against the wall. Gods, what had she done?...She scooped up the tattered clothing, along with her fresher set of pajamas and hid them in a drawer. Thankful that Jasper had not seen this, or if he had, that he made no comment as to why the Princess had shredded underwear. Of course, she could always make the remark that Spark was always chewing on everything, and apparently decided her clothes were toys, but...She felt like she was going to be sick, for a moment.

     It had been _real_ , hadn't it? Oh no wonder it felt so vivid. It was no dream? Had Logan really been in her room the night before?...And now he was in a foul mood today. She briefly wondered why. Did it...did it have anything to do with her?...She had to fight to control her breathing as she quickly finished dressing, then made her way over to the table nearby. She skipped breakfast, but carried her tea with her over to the banquette, sitting rigidly, cup in hand, trying to calm her nerves. She almost spilled the tea, shakily lifting the warm liquid to her mouth, the scent and sensation of such reminding her of this dream...that was apparently no dream at all. Why did she feel so...feel so...Oh, there were no words for it.

     And the rumors that would circulate when the maids came in to change her bedding. Gods help her. She set down her tea and briskly walked over to her bed, peeling back the covers, running a hand along the sheet, feeling for, well, for any indication that someone had illicitly deflowered her the night before. There were no stains. And there was no blood, but eventually she found it. A small section toward the middle that was...damp. And the smell. The slight, almost nonexistent scent that flooded her nostrils when she leaned in close.

     Anyone who had any knowledge of indecent behavior would know that smell when they caught it. She was certain the maids would know. They often whispered about such things, such dirty secrets that the nobles of the castle kept. Maids knew everything, and gossiped about it too. Would Elliot mind so much that she kept him waiting so that she could change the sheets? Good grief, she'd never changed sheets in her life. But she couldn't help but rip them from the bed and stuff them into the dresser drawer where already there was a pair of underclothes that were ripped clean in half.

     This man she called 'brother'...was truly a stranger to her, wasn't he? Why else would she allow him to do such things to her, such terrible, yet wonderful things to her. She was disgusted with herself...No, she refused to believe that it was anything more than just a pragmatic dream.

* * *

     She slowly made her way through the garden some time later, the staff greeting her warmly as she passed, addressing her as 'Princess' or 'Your Grace', quite respectfully. True, she had been an awful child when she was younger, often finding great pleasure in doing things such as upsetting the gardener, or terrorizing her tutors, but she grew out of it when her father died. She was far from that spoiled and selfish royal child she had been. She was more than that now, and aspired to be the sort of person one could look up to. She, well, she always wanted to be a Hero, just like her father. But at that moment, she didn't deserve the warm smiles she received from the commoners and court members she passed as she wound her way through the maze of steps and turns, leading down to the back of the garden, overlooking the port quarter of the city, Bowerstone Industrial, where a young man of similar age, with sandy blonde hair and a charming smile, waited to greet her.

     Spark pounced, barked and waggled his little tail as soon as he saw Elliot, running up to greet him favorably.

     "Oh, fierce warrior!" Elliot laughed as he pet the dog. "Are you here to join my army? Good. We shall face all our enemies together, won't we?" he scrubbed the dogs cheeks. "Yes we will. Yes we will." he cooed.

     "Then the kingdom is safe." Adalia chuckled.

     Elliot looked up. "Ah, our fair Princess. Your two brave knights will protect you with our lives." he said quite dashingly, making Adalia giggle, and forget about her previous troubles for a moment. My, Elliot was so sweet and charming. How could a boy like him exist, she often wondered.

     "You know, I am quite capable of looking after myself." she argued with a smile, folding her arms defiantly.

     "Really?" Elliot grinned. "I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?" he asked, giving her quite the ostentatious expression then. Her heart leapt. He expected her to kiss him. She felt quite disgusted with herself just then, and her heart beat ever so fast. Why now, all of the sudden, did she feel so adverse to the idea of kissing her dear Elliot? It wasn't like she never had before...Was it guilt? Or something else? Something about the way Elliot would feel, which was nothing like she felt the night before. The very thought made her feel quite vulnerable just then.

     She settled on a hug, a very awkward and uncomfortable hug, but he didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable she was, as he still smiled warmly at her, taking her hands in his for a moment.

     "I thought you'd never get up." he chuckled. "Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak with you?" She nodded, and stopped smiling when she noticed he stopped. Something was bothering him.

     "Yes. Did something happen?" she asked, wrinkling a brow.

     "I'm not sure. But everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual." he remarked, rubbing his chin. Well of course they were. As far as she knew, the King wasn't exactly a friendly face most days, he could be quite demanding. No one liked to speak of him, but there was something different in Elliot's features, something truly disturbing just then. Did it have anything to do with last night? It...didn't, did it? Gods, she hoped not.

     "And it's even worse down in the city." he continued, moving to climb the bannister and lean on it, looking out at Bowerstone Industrial. Adalia did the same as she listened to his troubles. "You hear such terrible stories...Listen," he grew quiter, "They say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking."

     "If it's true...that's horrible. Whatever for would they be...executed?" she stumbled over the word.

     "I don't know." he answered. "The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you would speak to them." he climbed down from the railing. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

     "Of course I will, Elliot." she said to him with a nod. "If you think it will help."

     "I do." he nodded. "They may fear their King, but they still care for their Princess."

     Adalia let out a small sigh.

     "So, my good Princess, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle?" Elliot asked, holding out his hand. "Everyone's waiting for you."

     "Of course." she smiled, taking his hand, hoping he didn't notice how sweaty her palms were becoming. This day was not off to a good start. And a worker executed? She knew her brother could be rough, rather cold, and distant, but...to think that he would allow such a thing? Better to simply not think about the man that was supposed to be her brother at the moment. She sucked in a breath and started walking, feeling Elliot squeeze her hand, comforting her.

     "I can't believe your brother could have a worker executed." he commented as they walked, speaking her thoughts aloud. "But sometimes I think...well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks so tired all the time."

     "He does, doesn't he?" Adalia remarked aloud, inwardly cringing at continuing talk of her 'brother'.

     Well, he wasn't the only one to change. She changed too.

     "I told Sir Walter about the speech." she heard Elliot say. "He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him...I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today? He seems obsessed with combat training lately."

     "He is." Adalia agreed. "It seems so odd, considering I'm supposed to be a lady." she chuckled. "But I'm not going to argue. I'd prefer that than studying." she grinned. Elliot smiled back, but of course, all she was doing was covering up how nervous and uncomfortable she felt. Was her brother really that horrible of a person that he would allow such things as needless executions to take place?...No, surely he couldn't be. But, the fact remained that her brother was not the same man he used to be. Something changed him, she feared. She'd taken notice of it. The night before his eyes held something dark, something... _different_. He'd been right. They were strangers. He was not the man she remembered from her childhood. She swallowed nervously as they made their way to the kitchens, where a significant number of the staff awaited, and they stopped in the doorway, listening in on the argument.

     "Well, I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory." remarked Bryn, no doubt speaking of the factory worker that was killed. Awful. Such an awful reason to die, though truthfully she was unaware that children were also working in the factory. But things were tough all over, she heard tell, and it wasn't that farfetched for a child to work as well to help feed their families.

     "Who knows where it ends." said Sarah, placing a hand on her hip. "Next thing you knows, it's one of us that's-"

     "Quit your gossiping now, and straighten those clothes." barked the steward. At that, Adalia stepped into the room with Elliot, making the servants turn their heads, curious of this encounter. "Welcome Your Majesty. Such an honor to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

     Adalia nodded, letting go of Elliot's hand and taking a breath.

     "You've all been through some difficult times," she began evenly, "And the King has been too...preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak to my...brother, about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle." she nodded. "Thank you."

     Out of the corner of her eye she could see a tall, grey haired man. Walter of course, with a smile on his face, begrudgingly she smiled back as the staff dismissed themselves and carried on with their duties.

     "You call _that_ a royal speech?" Walter asked. "You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable." he joked. "It was bloody marvelous." he chuckled, folding his arms. "Right then. Ready for today's training?"

     "Of course." she nodded, eager to remove some of the angst within her through swordplay.

     "Take good care of her, Walter." called Elliot as Walter motioned for her to follow him upstairs. She turned back one last time to see the boy smiling, and giving a polite bow to his Princess.

     "I suppose you've heard the rumors then." Walter remarked as she followed him through the hall. "Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next."

     "It's awful to think he's capable of allowing such a thing." she commented, watching him shrug at this. "He's never been this way before, Walter."

     "Yes, well, he's hardly the man he used to be, I'm afraid." Walter said to her as he opened the door ahead of them, leading her through the main part of the keep. "In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day."

     Adalia could see people gathered by the steps leading to the throne room, commoners and nobles alike, and one of them clutched a petition in his hand.

     "Alot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." Walter mumbled beside her. Curious of what that petition was, Adalia ventured closer. She was followed rather closely by Walter.

     "Sir Walter!" said the young man in surprise. "What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" he asked. "We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion." he explained. "Too many suffer in our streets, and the King does nothing. He _must_ be made to care."

     "Oh." Walter raised a brow. "Very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." he cast a sideways glance at Adalia. "But...perhaps the Princess here would care to help you out."

     Again, Adalia swallowed. She had to stand for something didn't she? Oh, what could Logan possibly do to her, simply for signing a piece of paper? She was the Princess, and it wasn't like she was a nameless commoner. Perhaps it would help, and he would see that even Her Grace agreed that problems in Albion needed solving, and...Well, would he actually listen to her, if she said something to him? She wondered about that. He was awfully drunk and out of control the night before, unwilling to listen to reason. And quite honestly, she had no idea who he was, or what he was actually capable of, but...perhaps...

     "That would be wonderful, Your Majesty." she heard the young man say to her. "It would be the greatest honor." he bowed a little. She nodded, forcing a smile, and took the quill he held out to her, adding her name to the petition. "Thank you, my Princess." he said. "Your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it."

     Again, she nodded, and left the company of courtesans, following Walter through the door that led to the armory, the large hall of the keep that served as Adalia's training room, filled with an assortment of weaponry and armored statuesque.

     "That was a courageous move." Walter commented as they walked. "I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own."

     "Yes, well, I'm not a child anymore, am I?" she remarked.

     "True, but you're still young. You've got a ways to go before you're ready to take on the world." he smirked. Dutifully, Adalia crossed the hall and made her way over to a weapon rack, on which a decent selection of finely crafted rapiers hung, examining them all, though inevitably choosing the same sword she always used. "You've made good progress these past few weeks." Walter said behind her. "But today isn't about practice." She turned around. "I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it." he said with a nod.

     He drew his blade, so Adalia readied her own in hand, circling in step with his for a moment, seeing an opening and lunging. There was something elegant to be found in swordplay, and Adalia found she rather enjoyed it. Though, as she barely managed to counter Walter's strike, she didn't enjoy it today. She was so tired. She felt drained, and she felt sick. Perhaps skipping breakfast was a terrible idea?

     "Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child?" he asked as they danced, blades singing, creating sparks with each strike and block, the metal grinding with each parry. "...Of your father, the great Hero King? You'd never get tired of hearing those stories." he chuckled, ducking as her sword jabbed forward. "And after each one, do you remember what you would say?"

     She smiled. "Teach me how to be a Hero." she said.

     "Every single time." he laughed. They circled one another for a moment. "I wish that was something an old soldier like me could teach you." he lamented. "But I've done my best. Now you need to do your best. Strike me. It's time you showed me what you've got."

     She nodded, take a deep breath before bending low and leaping high, sword clashing with his, so hard that she heard a snap.

     "Ha ha!" he reamed. "You've only went and broke it." She looked up in surprise at his words. "Look at that. Am I a great teacher or what?" he chuckled.

     Both laughed at her folly for a moment, Adalia gleeful inside at her sudden strength, but then Walter stopped, sighing, a serious expression forming. "Listen, there's something I-"

     He was interrupted by Elliot bursting through the door.

     "Walter!" he exclaimed. "You have to come quickly, both of you!" he glanced back and forth between Walter and Adalia, who wasted no time in following him through the door.

     "What's happened?" Walter asked, following the boy closely.

     "Outside the castle." Elliot said. "It looks like a demonstration."

     "This is not good." Walter remarked, shaking his head.

     "They're right inside the castle grounds." Elliot explained as they edged to the window in the entrance hall, and Adalia could already hear angry voices, shouting, a crowd gathering, threatening to get violent. "I've never seen so many angry people."

     "Balls." cursed Walter. "I should've known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of." he said to Adalia. "This isn't going to end well."

     Adalia's heart raced as she stared at the people protesting outside. The anger in their features. The animosity. And the thought coming to mind of what her brother would actually do about this.

     "It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here." Walter said to Adalia. "There's still something we need to talk about." He put a hand on her shoulder before turning and leaving her and Elliot to watch the spectacle, headed for the war room most likely.

     "I have a horrible feeling about this." muttered Elliot. "We can't just stand here. We need to do something." he glanced behind him. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, and find out what Logan's going to do." he suggested. "Let's go, while we can."

     He took Adalia's hand and the two of them discreetly made their way up the stairs, heading the direction Walter went. Up the stairs and off to the right, at the end of the hall, was the war room, off from Logan's study. She'd never been in there, as far as she knew. Had never cared to do so. Elliot hurriedly went over to the door to listen in, peeking through the key hole.

     "Quick, you can see them." he waved her over, and so she bent to peer into the room through the adjacent keyhole beside Elliot. She didn't like what she saw.

     "Think about what you're doing Logan." she heard Walter say.

     "I'm protecting the interests of the people." Logan responded. "Do not question me again." he warned the man. He turned to one of the guards present. "You will shoot to kill." he ordered, and Adalia had to stifle a gasp of surprise. "Start with the ringleaders. And if necessary, continue with the crowd." There was a look in his eyes that was so menacing...so... _monstrous_.

     "This is wrong." Walter argued. "You can't do this."

     One of the guards holding him back knocked Walter to the floor, jabbing his knee with the butt of his rifle. He let out a wince, and Adalia heard Elliot inhale sharply beside her.

     "Never tell me what I can and can't do." Logan said coldly.

     "Walter..." Elliot gasped. "We can't let him kill all those people." he said to her. "You're his sister. Maybe he'll listen to you." he gripped her shoulders. "We have to do something." he pleaded.

     Without a second thought, Adalia opened the door and barged in on her brother, who looked surprisingly at her, confusion clouding his features for a second or two, before his face reverted back to a dark and grim expression.

     "What are you doing here?" he asked her, looking her up and down. "The war room is no place for a child. Leave now." he intructed plainly. She scoffed at this. There was a hint of embarrassment in his tone of voice.

     "I am not a child any longer, brother." she said proudly.

     "Is that so?" he raised a brow. "Then do explain to me why you are imposing on matters that are none of your concern."

     "I'm here to stop you." she said to him, eyes flitting to Walter's for just a moment. "You can't kill all those people." she pleaded. "It's wrong, Logan."

     "No...wait..." Walter started to say from the floor.

     "Enough!" Logan barked. Then he glared at Elliot, and then followed with glaring at her. For one second...Adalia swore she could have seen a spark of jealously flit across his dark eyes, before it dissapeared, replaced with disdain. "How _dare_ you turn against me. Perhaps you believe _you_ should be the one making these decisions?" he stepped closer. "You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." he made a gesture ordering his guards to snatch both Adalia and Elliot, and feared gripped the Princess just then. "Let us see how _you_ do." he said to her. "Take my sister and her friend to the throne room." he ordered the guards. "We shall settle this matter officially."

* * *

     "Move!" one of the guards barked at Elliot.

     "I'm going-" he started to say, but the guard kicked him and he stumbled through the door of the large room.

     "Leave him alone!" Adalia exclaimed, bending to help Elliot up from the floor.

     "I'm alright." Elliot said. "I'm alright."

     "Don't worry." Adalia assured him quietly. "Whatever happens, we'll get through this together." She hauled him to his feet. All eyes were on her then, the crowd of people in the throne room, curious of the affair.

     "Here come the saviors of the people." Logan said flatly from his throne. "Come closer, sister."

     Elliot still held Adalia's hand for a moment, but she slowly and gently pulled away, taking a deep breath, holding her chin high, certain that she could convince Logan that this behavior was utter nonsense. Though she swallowed nervously regardless.

     "Today you've disappointed me beyond measure." he said, and Adalia imagined that though he spoke these words of her disagreement with his decisions, in front of the people present, there was an underlying cause, evident by the look he gave her briefly. "I've been betrayed by my own blood." he continued, leaning forward in his chair. "And a filthy spy." he said to Elliot.

     "We did nothing wrong." defended Elliot, making Logan rise from his seat.

     "Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." the King stated, ignoring Elliot's protest.

     "Punish me then." Adalia said to him. Logan leaned his head to the side at her admission.

     "How _selfless_ of you." he said, clenching his jaw. "You say are no longer a child, sister. Then it's time I stopped treating you as one." He slowly stepped down from his throne, toward her. "You wish to save the traitors who gathered outside the castle. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." he glanced at Elliot, then looked at the commoners present, three people that had stood outside the castle, now Logan's prisoners. "Here stand the leaders of the violent mob." he said to her as he gestured to the people. "I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers? Or this boy?" he pointed to Elliot. "The sentence will be death." he said coldly.

     "What?" Adalia gasped.

     "No...this can't be." said Elliot.

     "You are the Princess." Logan spat. "Decide."

     "Your Majesty, Logan, please." said Walter.

     "I am giving you power over _life and death_." Logan said to her, ignoring Walter's plea, making her swallow once more as fear struck her. Power...to choose between her loyalty to Elliot, to the people of Albion, and loyalty to her King. Her brother...the man who...No, no she couldn't. She couldn't do this. This was wrong. This went far beyond any selfish desires she possessed. These were innocent people, who'd done no harm, victims of Logan's whims. She would not do this to them. Not the commoners, nor Elliot, her poor, sweet Elliot.

     "No. I won't do this." she argued, feeling Elliot take her hand in his.

     "If you can't choose, I will." said Logan. "They will all be executed."

     She gasped at his words, and how coldly he said them.

     "So tell me. What are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?" the King asked.

     _..."Nothing in this world worth having is obtained without sacrifice."_

_"And what do you sacrifice?"_

_"More than you think."..._

     "This is madness." said Elliot. "We can't...we just can't...Choose me." he said to her. "You can't let them all die." He put his hand to her cheek. "Choose me."

     "Make your choice!" barked Logan, startling them both, and Adalia turned back to her heartless brother. She took a breath.

     "Me." she said, to everyone's surprise. "I choose me. If you must take someone's life today, brother...than let it be mine." she glared at him. "I will not let others die for this."

     She was certain he knew what she meant when she said that, evident by his expression. His nostrils flared a little in anger. He wouldn't kill her, of that she was certain of. But there was a spark of jealousy, and hatred within him, that she would not obey her King, and that another should be so affectionate to her. Elliot. He should not die for this. And neither should the innocent people of Bowerstone. She stepped toward Logan, holding her head high.

     "Kill me, brother. If you must." she said to him, and he simply stared at her for a moment, as if debating upon what to do, or actually considering it.

     "Take them away." he said to the guards, without tearing his eyes from hers. "If my sister refuses to choose, then execute them all."

     "No!" she pleaded.

     "Take my sister to her room." he said, as the guards dragged both Elliot and the protesters from the throne room. She turned away from him to see Elliot.

     "It will be alright, Princess." he said to her, fighting tears. "Don't ever forget that I love you."

    Then he was gone. Just...just _gone_. Torn from the room, as soon she would be, guards placing their tight grip on her arms to escort her from the room. She fought tooth and nail at first, trying to kick free, but she couldn't, stricken with such emotion. How could he do this?! How?! How dare he do this to them?!

     "I will never forgive you for this!" she screamed at her brother.

     "Good. Then you will never forget it." he said back to her.

* * *

     She cried bitter tears, locked in her room. Forever changed. Forever twisted, as did the knife in her heart. Elliot was dead, and it was all her fault, wasn't it? Because she defied her jealous brother. Because she tried to do the right thing. And she hated him for it. Hated Logan with a burning passion. She wanted to strangle him, but had she the strength to do it?...When did he become so cold, heartless, so evil? What happened to him to twist him into such a thing? When it didn't seem that long ago that he was quite a passionate, and generous young man, inheriting the kingdom, aspiring to protect the people of Albion with his life. Her tutors always told her she should be more like her brother when she was a child. Even Walter would tell her of the inspiring individual Logan used to be. And now...what was he? What corrupted her...brother?

     And was that same darkness, that same corruption now living in her?

     Gods, she felt sick, and threw up in a waste basket nearby, choking back bitter tears. Late in the evening she heard the door click open, imagining at first that it was Logan, coming to tell her he was sorry, and that he let Elliot and the rest go, drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness for behaving like such a monster...but it was only Jasper.

     "You mustn't blame yourself, Madame." he said quietly beside her. "I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into madness."

     Madness. Yes, that's what it was. Madness that consumed him, and she the same as everyone else a victim to her brother's madness. At mercy, or lack thereof, to 'Mad King Logan'. She should've seen it coming sooner. Why hadn't she? Why did she attempt to ignore it?

     "I have to do something." she said between her teeth, no longer sad, but now angry and bitter. "I can't just stay here."

     "You're not." she heard Walter say. He'd entered her quarters from the back door, and she could hear Spark yapping beside him. "We leave the castle tonight." She turned to face him.

     "This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution." he said to her. "It needs a new leader. It needs a hero. It's time to see if you're ready."

     "Ready...for what, exactly?" Adalia asked, wrinkling her brow. Surely...surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he?

     "To be your father's daughter." he answered, waving her to the door. And Adalia let out a sigh.

* * *

     Jasper was none too thrilled about leaving unexpectedly, not even able to take pajamas? Oh well, it was for the best. Better she left now than before she changed her mind. She followed Walter closely through the garden, Jasper right behind her, along with Spark. Listening to her butler remark on how eerie the garden looked at night. Adalia briefly wondered of the sense of escaping through the garden, when as far as she knew, there were no exits from the castle grounds through there. Nothing but a wall, and they'd never survive the climb down. She wondered this until inexplicably Walter veered toward the Catacombs, the final resting place of the royal family, where Adalia's parents, Logan's parents, were buried, and Adalia shuddered at the thought of intruding on such a sacred place. 

     "It's time we pay our respects to the last Hero of Albion." Walter said as he opened the rustic door. "The night your father died, I promised him I'd bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough. You stood up to your brother today, like I've never seen anyone do. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is."

     "Proof of what?" Adalia asked.

     "That you were born for this." he replied. "The world has been too long without a hero, but I'm hoping it will have one soon."

     It was dark and damp inside, neglected over the years, for the most part, though votives were still lit, and no one dare vandalize such a holy resting place. There, as expected, were the caskets of her beloved parents. Her dear father, and mother that she never got to meet, though often heard of being a kind and gentle woman. She watched as Walter pushed one of the stones, activating a hidden panel, the monolith opening to reveal an interesting artifact. Round, golden, and blue.

     "What is it?" she asked.

     "This is your history. This is your legacy." he told her, as she stared at the interesting sigil. "This is your father's most treasured possession. The Guild Seal. It chooses those who have the power inside of them. Those who have the potential to become legends. Take it."

     Hesitantly, Adalia reached out to touch it, then take it in her hand, staring at it. Mesmerized by the interesting Seal. "Is something supposed to happen?" she asked. Then _something_ happened. Almost as soon as she spoke. Something she couldn't explain. It started to glow, brightly, blinding her, and then...she disappeared.

* * *

     She stumbled just a little wherever she landed, blinking, then looking around. Whatever this place was, she didn't recognize it. Had never seen anything like it. Covered in mist, shrouded in grey, yet...mystical, in a way. Otherworldly. She stood before a gate, gilded, and somewhat familiar, but lost to her as far as explanation. Amazed at what the Seal had done, swallowing nervously as she looked around. A woman appeared before her, between the gate and where she stood, right in front of her. Hood drawn over her face, and her eyes...

     "Who are you?" Adalia let escape her lips.

     "I am Theresa." she answered softly. "The Seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you...The Seal awoke at your touch, as it would at no one else's. This means that the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders."

     "It...it does?" Adalia asked and the Seer nodded.

     "Before you lies the path you were born to take, and at it's end, the kingdom you were born to rule." the Seer gestured to the gate behind her. "Like all heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot pass through this gate alone. You will need followers. You will need the support of your people. For now, you have the support of two friends. Jasper..." to the left of her a specter of him appeared, "Who will serve you always, and Sir Walter Beck," his spectral form appeared, "Who will be your greatest ally. You have already taken the first step of your journey. But this is only the beginning."

     "So I must follow in my father's footsteps." Adalia remarked, contemplating the Seer's words. "But how can I? How can I possibly be the hero Albion needs? Or deserves?"

     "Your selflessness outweighs any fault, Adalia." the Seer relented. "But you must let go of any doubts. Live not in yesterday, and live for tomorrow."

     "What makes you think I'm any better than my brother?" Adalia asked her, and the Seer leaned her head, looking her over. "Or even strong enough to overthrow him?"

     "You may be, or you may not. Only time will tell...Logan has hurt you deeply, but just as deeply, his tyranny hurts the people of Albion. Now is the time for revolution, my dear. It must start with you. You will become stronger, and you may be better as well. That is for you to decide. Either way, this is your destiny."

     At her words, a gauntlet appeared on Adalia's right hand.

     "The gauntlet will channel the magic within you." said the Seer. "Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you...Now go. Walter and Jasper will follow you wherever you lead, and one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will follow you as well. Their fate is in your hands, Adalia."

     Theresa disappeared, and soon, so did the road that lie before her. She was back in the Catacombs, where both Walter and Jasper stood, surprised, and confused, though Walter had a small smile at the corner of his mouth. He was certain he was right. One day, she would be a Hero, and for tonight, the horrible feelings in the bottom of Adalia's stomach were subsided, replaced by butterflies when she stood over the large seal decorating the floor, and felt magic summon itself to her, a power she had never felt before, empowered, just like the flames that danced from her fingertips...and a sudden strength she never possessed either. Perhaps Theresa was right, perhaps they all were.

     The fate of Albion was now in her hands. And one day, Logan's would be as well.


End file.
